


Crush Me

by ashleyfanfic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark!Jon, Doggy Style, Dragons, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, R Plus L Equals J, Sansa is a bitch from hell, bran is annoying cause he doesn't share information he has, everything after their kiss is different, he's got a different reaction, prompt came from a tumblr ask, retribution sex, takes place in the middle of 8x04 where Dany goes to Jon, the march south is better, they don't care that they are related, they don't give a fuck who hears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic
Summary: Jon and Dany are fine with their relation to each other and they bask in that. Jon puts his foot down with Sansa and makes it very clear where he stands and where his loyalty lies.





	Crush Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was sparked by an anon ask I got on tumblr. 
> 
> _You ever wonder what would happen if we had just a bit more Dark!Jon in Season 8? like Kit Harrington once said. Just .. darker, harder Jon that just doesn't care that he and Daenerys are related - just think of all the sexy scenes that could have been had in 8x04 *shakes head* if only he hadn't pulled away! I'll die sad about it_
> 
> And I responded with this:  
>  _Oh man. Like, a Jon that is sort of into the fact that she’s his blood. Push her back against that table and just do what Targaryens do. One that insists he and Daenerys travel together despite what the others say, and they send her ships by themselves back to Dragonstone while she and the dragons travel with Jon where they stay in tents at night and fuck each other’s brains out, and he makes her scream on purpose so everyone knows, to the point that no one wants their tent near theirs. They even sneak off into the woods sometimes for quickies because he’s been watching her ride a horse and it reminds him of how she rides him. And she ties him up with his sword belt and he edges her so much that she’s actually pissy with other people the next day and only he knows why until he drags her into the woods and she thinks he’s gonna give her what she wants but he does it again, and she’s even more pissy and after a counsel meeting with her people, he bends her over the table they’re using and gives her what she wants, over and over and over again._
> 
> _Yeah, anon, it could have been glorious. But we’re not allowed to have nice, dirty things._
> 
> So, there will be more chapters and they'll be equally smutty. 
> 
> Thanks to justwandering-neverlost for the mood board and the beta on this chapter.

 

 

 

_Crazy how it feels tonight_  
_Crazy how you make it all alright love_  
_You crush me with the things you do_  
_I do for you anything too_  
_Sitting, smoking, feeling high_  
_In this moment it feels so right_

_Lovely lady_  
_I am at your feet_  
_God I want you so badly_  
_I wonder this_  
_Could tomorrow be_  
_So wondrous as you there sleeping_  
_Let's go drive 'til morning comes_

_Watch the sunrise_  
_To fill our souls up_  
_Drink some wine 'til we get drunk_  
_It's crazy I'm thinking_  
_Just knowing that the world is round_

_Here I'm dancing on the ground_  
_Am I right side up or upside down_  
_Is this real or am I dreaming_

_Lovely lady_  
_Let me drink you please_  
_I won't spill a drop, I promise you_  
_Lying under this spell you cast on me  
_

_Each moment_  
_The more I love you_  
_Crush me_  
_Come on_  
_It's crazy I'm thinking_

 

_Just knowing that the world is round_  
_Here I'm dancing on the ground_  
_Am I right side up or upside down_  
_Is it real or am I dreaming  
_  
_Lovely lady I will treat you sweetly_

_Adore you_  
_I mean_  
_You crush me_  
_It's times like these_  
_When my faith I feel_  
_And I know_  
_How I love you_  
_Come on_  
_Lady_

_It's crazy I'm thinking_  
_Just as long as you're around_  
_And here I'll be dancing on the ground_  
_Am I right side up or upside down_  
_To each other we'll be facing_  
_By love we'll beat back the pain_

_We've found_  
_You know_  
_I mean to tell you all the things I've been thinking deep inside_  
_My friend_  
_With each moment the more I love you_  
_Crush me_  
_Come on_  
_Lady_

_So much you have given love_  
_That I would give you back_  
_Again and again_  
_Meaning I'll hold you_  
_And please_  
_Let me always_

_Crush  
**Dave Matthews Band**_

 

He didn’t even wait to get her dress off before he had her skirt hiked up to her waist and his fingers were sliding inside her. She feared he might be reluctant, find the idea of being with his aunt repulsive. She was wrong. If anything, he seemed hungrier for her. His mouth was devouring hers, his other hand fisted in her hair, dislodging some of her braids. She groaned as his thumb circled her little bundle of nerves. She didn’t give a damn about her hair as long as he didn’t stop doing that. She pushed the ugly brown jerkin from his shoulders and tore at his tunic, wanting his skin beneath her hands. The only bad part was he had to withdraw from her.

**  
**

He moved between her thighs and tore at the laces down the front of her gown. She leaned into him when she heard the laces pop apart and his mouth was suddenly on her breast, sucking, licking, biting as he shoved the fabric down to her waist.

**  
**

Her hands tore at the laces of his trousers or did the best they could at it. He was so good at distracting her, his fingers tracing over her thigh as his other hand pushed against her back, holding her in place for him to ravage. Tugging on his hair she got him to release her. She stared into his eyes, the lusty look so familiar, just as the pressing of his fingers inside her, stroking against her walls. The longer he stared, the faster his fingers moved.

**  
**

She thrust her hips against his attentions and fell over the edge, clinging to him tighter. He didn’t let up, though. “Jon,” she panted. “I thought… you wouldn’t want me anymore.”

**  
**

“Stop thinkin’ so much,” he grumbled as her hands went to his laces again and managed to get them apart. She slipped inside and he groaned against her flesh as she stroked over the hard, smooth length of him. His fingers were in her hair, tangling in the remaining braids as his mouth plundered hers again.

**  
**

She pushed him away and slid off the table, leaning up and kissing him again before she pulled away and sank to the floor in front of him. She yanked his leathers down his legs. He stepped out of his boots then slung the offending leathers across the room. Her hands slid over his firm thighs and to his lovely length in front of her. She placed a kiss on the tip, happy to hear him nearly growl. His reaction to her touch always made her wetter. She slid her hand around the base of his cock, the hot, hard feel of him in her hand and the grip of his hands in her hair had her tongue sliding over her lips in anticipation. She licked a line over the thick vein beneath and up to the head. He groaned and when she took him into her mouth, he thrust quick and deep.

**  
**

She pressed back gently on his hips and he released her. He allowed her to set the pace after that, letting her bob up and down over him slowly. She moved her hands over his thighs to his ass, digging her nails into the tight flesh. That got her another groan and his hand tightened in her hair. “Oh fuck!” He pulled her off him and brought her to stand in front of him again, pushing her dress off her hips and down to the floor. Her boots were still on her feet when he helped her back onto the table and he sheathed himself inside her. She moaned this time, making sure to do it loud enough for others to hear them. She hoped his cousins heard them and they couldn’t sleep!

**  
**

She leaned back on her elbows as he brought her leg to rest over his shoulder. The table shifted beneath them, but his thrusts didn't stop, each one pushing them further across the room. He followed her until the table hit the wall behind them. He stopped momentarily and looked down at her, a queer expression on his face. “What?” she asked.

**  
**

He frowned. “That’s Sansa’s room,” he hissed.

**  
**

She dropped her leg and sat up, pulled his lips against hers, sliding her tongue into his mouth. “Make me scream,” she murmured and he growled at her even as he smiled.

**  
**

“As my queen commands,” he said before he leaned forward and bit her shoulder. As he started thrusting again, the table bumping against the wall with each one, she hoped the petty girl heard them, could hear the pleasure they brought to each other and understood. She didn’t win in this situation. Jon was choosing her, loved her, they were family and nothing she or her sister could do would pull them apart.

**  
**

His fingers were suddenly on her little nub and she gasped. She let her legs drop open as wide as she could, wanting him closer still, deeper. He bit down on her throat and held her hips against his as he barely pulled out of her before thrusting back in, grinding against her, and the dam broke. She screamed his name. He sped up, then, chasing his own end, grunting with each thrust, the table still thumping against the wall, until he came, slamming his hips against hers, as he held her by the hair against his mouth.

**  
**

She didn’t know how she was going to move to the bed. She didn’t know how _Jon_ was going to move to the bed. She felt like her body was liquid and if she shifted at all she’d drip to the floor in a puddle. Lucky for her, Jon seemed to recover his senses before she did. He gripped her beneath her thighs and carried her to the bed.

**  
**

He crawled in beside her, pulling furs up to wrap around them. “Are you going to ask if I’m staying?”

**  
**

“No. I know you are,” he said as he placed a kiss on her shoulder.

**  
**

“Sure about that, are you?”

**  
**

“Yes. How else can we do that again in the middle of the night if you don’t stay?” he asked as his hand slid over her belly and down to her wet folds. His fingers slipped through their mess and he slid one inside her, followed by another. “I don’t think I would be able to stop myself from storming through the castle to find you and have a taste,” he murmured as he leaned down sucked the tip of her breast into his mouth.

**  
**

She smiled at the dark look in his eyes. “When you put it like that how could I refuse?”

**  
**

*~*

**  
**

“The queen and her dragons will escort the ships and a few others to Dragonstone, while Jon Snow will lead the men south down the King’s Road,” Tyrion suggested and Grey Worm stepped forward to move the pieces around on the board.

**  
**

_They’re trying to separate us._

**  
**

“That’s foolish,” he interrupted. Tyrion and everyone looked at him shocked.

**  
**

“I beg your pardon.”

**  
**

“Sending her and the ships to Dragonstone after this battle is a bad move. Rhaegal needs time to heal. It will be easier for him to fly over land and rest when he needs to. Same for Drogon. We also don’t know where Euron’s fleet is unless Bran can tell us.”

**  
**

His brother looked at him with a tilt of his head. “Waiting at Dragonstone. They have larger ballista to shoot the dragons.”

**  
**

Tyrion looked at him with his mouth hanging open. “And you didn’t tell us that, why?”

**  
**

Bran shrugged. “No one asked.”

**  
**

Jon managed to control his eye roll. “We will march South. The queen will stay with all of her armies and we will keep what remains of her fleet in White Harbor until we have a sufficient plan to deal with Cersei and Euron. We’ll answer this prince in Dorne and take his help. But until then, the queen will stay with the people who can protect her.”

**  
**

Daenerys gave him a small smile. “I agree with Jon. It’s best if we are together for the march South for the morale of our men and to protect the dragons.” She turned her gaze to Sansa who blushed as she fell under it. “I trust I can rely on the Lady of Winterfell to ensure that my fleet remains safe at White Harbor?”

**  
**

Sansa nodded but kept her eyes on the table. Jon almost smiled to see her look so flustered.

**  
**

“Now, if that is all, get those remaining to start their march. Commander Snow and I will join you on the dragons soon.”

**  
**

Their meeting ended and before he could follow Daenerys out of the room and drag her back to his old room for one final time, Arya stepped in front of him. “We want a word.”

**  
**

He glanced at Sansa who couldn’t seem to look at him. _Good_ .  _Hopefully, it t_ _eaches her not to disrespect the queen._

**  
**

But Arya wasn’t to be swayed and they pulled him and Bran down to the Godswood. “We don’t trust your queen.”

**  
**

“I’m asking you to trust me,” Jon replied.

**  
**

“We think your judgment is clouded,” Sansa replied, her tone icy.

**  
**

He rolled his eyes, his tone biting and sharp when he spoke, “And yours isn’t?”

**  
**

Arya frowned. “She’s not one of us.”

**  
**

“And thank the Gods for that," he snarled. "I’d hate to see her become so petty.”

**  
**

“Petty!?” Sansa snapped. “Like that display last night?”

**  
**

“We were celebrating being alive, Sansa.” He turned to Arya. “I’ll not hear another word about her. I don’t care if you don’t like her. I’m not asking you to, but you will respect her as your queen. And that’s all I’ll say on it.”

**  
**

“You bent the knee, not us,” Sansa reminded. “The true born son of Eddard Stark has returned home...”

**  
**

“Sansa—"

**  
**

But she cut Bran off. “I will not yield the North. Not after all I endured.”

**  
**

Jon took a step forward and glared at her. “This isn’t about you,” he hissed. “The North can’t survive on its own. And do you think that declaring yourself independent will win you allies? _Who_ ? The Dornish have already declared for her. The Reach has already been promised to someone else by Tyrion. The Iron Islands are run by Yara who is loyal to Daenerys. What do you think you could offer _anyone_ in order to support you besides the North? And it would only take one keep burnt to the ground to make the others fall in line and abandon you. Since Lord Glover abandoned us in our hour of need, perhaps we’ll start with him first.”

**  
**

Arya stepped between them. “Don’t draw a line in the snow, Jon.”

**  
**

He narrowed his eyes at her. “You claim she’s the smartest person you know. Talk sense into her then. You told me to remember that we’re family. I ask that the two of you do the same.” He looked at Bran. “I want to speak to Bran alone.”

**  
**

Sansa stormed off and Arya followed, casting a curious glance over her shoulder. Once they were out of eyesight he looked at the boy that he’d once thought of as a brother. “You do realize that had they gone along with Tyrion’s plan she might have died or possibly lost another dragon?”

**  
**

Bran tilted his head. “I do, yes.”

**  
**

“But you didn’t say anything.”

**  
**

“I’m… meant to observe, not necessarily change events.”

**  
**

“But if I ask you, you’ll answer?”

**  
**

He nodded. “Yes.”

**  
**

“Where are Arya and Sansa?”

**  
**

“Sansa is storming through the Keep and Arya is chasing her.”

**  
**

“Is anyone watching us now?”

**  
**

“No.”

**  
**

“Good. Keep my parentage to yourself. Ned Stark raised me and is my father. I don’t want anyone to know. Ever.”

**  
**

“Because it will severe you from the Queen?”

**  
**

“Because I know this world is cold and cruel and will overlook everything she’s accomplished in an attempt to sit me on the throne. I don’t want it.”

**  
**

“You’ve accomplished a lot, too.”

**  
**

“I have. But I have no desire to rule. She’ll be a good queen.”

**  
**

Bran gave him a nod. “I won’t say anything.”

**  
**

“Even if someone asks. Don’t tell them.”

**  
**

“I won’t.”

**  
**

*~*

**  
**

Jon was walking back to his room, hoping Daenerys was still there. A hand suddenly snaked out from behind a tapestry and pulled him into the small alcove. “What took you so long?” she hissed before she bit at his neck.

**  
**

“Mmm,” he grunted. “My family can be bothersome.”

**  
**

He pushed her back against the wall and slid his hand between the layers of her coat and down the trousers she wore and found her already wet. She fumbled with his laces as his fingers stroked over her slippery flesh. He swallowed her moan in a kiss as she got his trousers open and stroked his erection back to life. He was unsure if they would have enough strength to do this today, given they'd spent nearly the entire evening finding new and inventive ways to get one another off. He could still picture her pretty cunt over his face and the feel of her lips around his cock.

**  
**

He pushed her trousers over her hips and to the tops of her thighs before he turned her to face the wall. He pressed his chest against her back and ran his cock through her wet folds. “This alright?” He always asked that question before taking her this way. It only took one moment of tensing up for him to always ask. She gave an emphatic nod and seated himself inside her, burying his moan in her neck. He slid his hands over her coat and up to cup her breasts through it, hating the rigidity of the fabric, not allowing him to fill his hands with her soft flesh as he wanted.

**  
**

The sounds of footsteps approached, but he didn’t stop, just put a hand over her mouth as he slowed his thrusts.

**  
**

“You’re not being reasonable,” Arya’s voice broke through and he almost pulled away from her.

**  
**

“He’s not thinking straight. He’s too concerned with all the blood rushing to his cock,” Sansa snarled and Dany looked back at him. He was afraid she was going to make him stop but the lusty look in her eyes, the way they almost hardened... He gave her a smile and made shallow thrusts inside her.

**  
**

“Jon loves her and as much as I don’t necessarily like it, she did fight for us and help us when she didn’t have to. I don’t like him bending the knee either, but he did. And you have to respect his decision.”

**  
**

Dany braced her hands against the wall and ground back against him and he nearly growled.

**  
**

“I don’t. When he leaves, the others will declare me Queen in the North.”

**  
**

“That’s treason," Arya said, her voice was laced with irritation.

**  
**

“What’s she going to do? The North men will fight against her.”

**  
**

“She still has two large dragons that she could use to burn Winterfell to the ground.”

**  
**

Jon leaned forward. “You could,” he whispered and kissed her. “You on top of Drogon is one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen.”

**  
**

She shook her head and he released her mouth. “I wouldn’t,” she mouthed the words against his lips. “For you.”

**  
**

His fingers found her little nub and she pressed her face to the wall as he flicked over it. She opened her mouth in a silent cry, and the feel of her cunt clenching around him milked his own seed. He pressed his head against hers as he thrust a few more times, spilling completely. He pulled away and stroked his hands over her arse, admiring the view of the creamy white flesh beneath his palms.

**  
**

She pulled her leathers up and he followed her lead, both righting themselves. It had grown quiet in the hall and he slowly peeked out, relieved to not see Arya or Sansa. He took Dany by the hand and pulled her out. She stopped him momentarily and leaned up to press a kiss to his lips. “I wouldn’t do that to you. You know that, right.”

**  
**

He nodded and returned her kiss. “I do. Go out to the dragons. I’ll deal with Sansa.”

**  
**

She nodded and he walked down one hallway as she walked down another.

**  
**

He found Sansa in her solar, Arya nowhere in sight. “Don’t you have a war to wage?” she asked, derision lacing her tone.

**  
**

“You know, I’ve seen you be an ungrateful brat but I never thought you could go back to being one,” he spat as he tugged on his gloves.

**  
**

“You have some nerve,” she said as she rose to her feet.

**  
**

“I’d say the same about you. You’re short-sighted and petty. You are not in control. I am.”

**  
**

“You gave up that control when you bent the knee.”

**  
**

“Tell me how much you enjoyed being chased by the dead in the crypts. Tell me how frightened you were cowering down below with everyone else,” he growled. He stepped closer until he was right up against the desk. “You listen to me, if the North revolts, I'll hold you responsible. All those lives that will be lost will lay at _your_ feet. You can’t beat her.”

**  
**

“You’d let her attack us?” she asked, her eyes narrowed at him.

**  
**

“If you decide to be a treasonous snake, you’d deserve it.”

**  
**

“It’s nice to see where your loyalties lie.”

**  
**

“I have to admit, I feel the same way about you. This was never about taking back our home, was it? No, it was about _your_ home. You would've been happy if I had died at any point. Easy road for you. Hear me, Sansa, if you declare yourself Queen of the North, I will not stand in her way when she brings you to heel.” He glared at her, his blood pumping, hoping this little girl finally understood that she didn’t have the right to do whatever the fuck she wanted.

**  
**

“You’re just as mother always said,” she bit out. He felt the pain in that statement sink deep into his heart. She knew how it pained him the way Catelyn had treated him all his life. How _she_ had treated him until she needed something from him.

__**  
** _ _

He would take it no more.

__**  
** _ _

“Perhaps. Perhaps it’s time I showed my true self,” he said before he spun on his heel and left the room.

_**  
** _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even feel bad about this.


End file.
